


Out of uniform

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Uniformed officers again?





	Out of uniform

They had played these roles before. Uniformed officers, seeking an unlikely and unwilling assistant in a wide-ranging sting. It had worked. But only because they were brilliant.  
Now they were back in uniform again. But this time it had nothing to do with a sting, or in fact any type of obbo or raid. Or anything to do with CI5 or police work at all. And they were still brilliant.


End file.
